Star's Vigil
by TheStarsAreWatching
Summary: What seems like another boring festival, riddled with a distasteful arsenal of lackluster speeches and poor re-enactments, is about to spark an adventure, rivaled only to the great Journey of Regeneration of legend.
1. One

One

-

A cool breeze whispered among the rooftops, carrying the smell of salt and the faint odor of freshly caught fish. Wolf leaned back against a crate on one of the many flat roofs in the port town of Equis, and watched the dockworkers unloading a ship that had just come in. They hurried back and forth, unloading barrels of mead and bringing them inside one of the warehouses. Wolf smiled slightly, glad that his shift had ended before the largest shipments came in. Now he was free to sit on the rooftop, as was his habit, and watch the ships come and go from his sun-warmed perch. It was a place of freedom and solitude, as people hurried about on the streets below.

Wolf felt something touch his shoulder at about the usual time.

"Hi there, Wolf," said a familiar female voice. "I still don't understand why you always choose to sit here, of all places."

Wolf breathed deeply, and smiled, turning to face her. She was as beautiful as ever, he thought. Her hair was dark brown, blowing slightly in the wind as it spilled down her shoulders and upper back. Her eyes were a stunning dark blue, and whenever he looked into them, they seemed to see into his very soul. It wasn't that probing kind of sensation. No. They seemed gentle, understanding, and full of trust. She was wearing her usual white and green-trimmed robe.

"I don't know. I guess I feel more relaxed from here where I can see everything."

The brown-haired girl walked over to the edge of the flat roof and peered down.

"I know, and I understand that entirely." She sniffed the air. "I just wonder why you don't find somewhere that smells less like fish. There's lots of better places, even in the warehouse district."

Wolf shrugged.

"This was most convenient, Kiara. Besides, the smell isn't so bad. You get used to it."

"I don't." Kiara remarked lightly, her dark eyes seeming to sparkle more than they should have in Wolf's shadow.

She tugged at his sleeve. "Come on, there's got to be something better to do than just sit around. It's the Solstice, and the festival's going to start in a few hours. There are already some interesting vendors in the market street, and they're putting the stage together."

Wolf sighed. He was glad she came to rescue him from sitting on the roof alone.  
"Fair enough," he said, standing up, reaching toward the sky as he stretched his arms and back. "As long as you have a dagger on you. I don't trust anyone in a large crowd."

She looked at him, and smiled. "Relax. You and I both know that we'll be above the crowds anyway."

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "And yes, I have it," she finished.

Satisfied with the latter, Wolf winked at her and sprinted to the edge of the roof, toward the many two-story rooftops that clustered the market district. Upon reaching the edge, he leapt across the sketchy alley below and landed easily on the roof ahead. Kiara, he realized, was not far behind.

The rooftops were close together near the docks, and they were easily able to clear the gaps they were presented with. It was a tiring mode of transport, but they both enjoyed it immensely since it was the best way to beat the crowds, especially on such a busy day.

Beneath them, people hurried about, chatting about the festival, and about recent events. Wolf caught a bit of a conversation between two of the town gossips about the new guard Captain, and sighed as he continued. The events of the previous Captain's disappearance, and the multitude of rumors surrounding it, had been discussed, re-discussed, and eventually dropped in favor of the new Captain; a man named Wallace. He was a popular man, and the townspeople and mayor alike approved of the appointment.

Wallace had leapt into the job with both feet, and dealt well with the rumors and doubts that surrounded his appointment. Maybe, Wolf thought as he stopped on a rooftop near the edge of the market district, Wallace would be more lenient about their rooftop escapades. Wolf glanced over at Kiara, who stood several yards away, looking down at the streets, which were filled with people, all heading towards the main square with an atmosphere of pure exuberance.

Wolf nudged Kiara. "The speeches are about to start. Let's head towards the stage."  
Kiara raised an eyebrow, swiveling to look at him. "You want to listen to those boring windbags speak?"

Wolf laughed. "No, but the real entertainment will be starting right after. I heard they've got a master storyteller, and he's got expert fighters to reenact 'the battles of legend'. You have to admit, that'll be something to see."

Kiara stood up as well. "Mmhm. I guess so." Wolf and Kiara resumed their customary roof jumping, making their way towards the south end of the thoroughfare.

…

Zan strode through the crowds, keeping an eye out for any who would threaten the peace. Wallace had been insistent that all the guards be vigilant and that they deal with any fights or unruly behavior swiftly but with as little fuss as possible, so that the festival went off without a hitch. It was important that the guards earn back the confidence that had been shaken by Captain Taspo's selfish flight.

Zan brushed his short cape behind his back, and another passing guard threw him a salute upon seeing it. The cape, and the silver-edged insignia it bore, indicated his rank as a Sergeant of the Equis Guard. His violet-tinged blue eyes and his distinctive dark green hair narrowed his identity down even further. He returned the salute, and then moved off into the crowd.

As he approached the edge of the square, Zan heard a shout and turned quickly, catching a glimpse of two people jumping from roof to roof as one of the tenants yelled after them.

The guard sighed. Balek 'Wolf' Shybá and Kiara Russo never stopped that, no matter how many times they were cautioned to, and those names had come across the complaints desk about as often as he could breathe. Their antics turned the usually quiet job of working the complaints desk into a mountain of paperwork, and one of those shifts often had Zan restraining himself from cutting the desk in half in frustration as he left.

…

Wolf and Kiara reached the market square, just a minute before the speech. The majority of the town was assembled, and the vendors lining the sides of the square enthusiastically called out across the crowds, advertising their wares to any who passed by. Wolf looked around for any guards that might cause trouble, but most of the them were clustered near the stage, standing out in their blue surcoats emblazoned with the Equis seal: two crossed harpoons behind a sailing ship.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wolf noticed another group of people sitting on a roof, looking towards the stage. With such a large turnout, he was hardly surprised that others had considered climbing for a better view.

Onstage, the mayor of Equis stepped up to the podium, clearing his throat. The city bugler blew a long note, signaling quiet, and the noise of the crowd subsided. The Mayor glanced down at his notes and began to speak. He began brightly, speaking of the joys of another Solstice having come, and his satisfaction at the great turnout. Soon enough, he turned to less intriguing matters of trade, and Wolf let his attention wander, glancing over the crowd. He looked back at the stage as the mayor stopped talking. The speech had been much shorter this year. Maybe the mayor was actually learning to—

Wolf stared as he noticed the mayor jerk backward, and fall, knocking over his two escorts.

He looked at Kiara. "What just—"

He trailed off as he noticed her staring behind him, and followed her gaze to where the people several roofs over were amidst packing away ebony crossbows. His disbelief was shattered by a shout from below.

"On the roof! Stop them!" Wolf knew, with a sinking feeling, that the crowd wasn't referring to the real assassins. Wolf felt an abrupt tug on his shirt as Kiara turned and ran for the edge of the roof, pulling him after her, with the sounds of the chaotic market square fading in their wake.


	2. Two

Two

-

Zan fought to keep from being swept along with the frenzied crowd, while looking furiously about for any sign of the assassins. He managed to maneuver himself towards the edge of the square, not difficult as that was the general, screaming flow of traffic. From all around him, he heard various shouts, many directed towards the rooftops, and his jaw tightened. There were only two that came to his mind, and the thought made his stomach turn. _What did you two do now?_

…

As Wolf landed lightly on another rooftop, he took a quick glance backwards. Though the market square was well behind them, obscured by the various rooftops that they had already crossed, he could hear shouts from behind them at the street level, each a painful reminder of the situation that had come upon them. As they reached the next roof, they stopped for a moment, sitting down out of sight behind a storage bin.

Kiara let out a tense breath. "This... this is unbelievable."

Wolf shrugged. "Nothing we can do right now but lay low."

Kiara glanced at him. "Dr. Corbin's?"

"Yeah," Wolf grunted.

They continued from rooftop to rooftop, their route now becoming more defined. After a few minutes, they reached a more familiar rooftop and slipped through an open window just below it; a window that Dr. Corbin had begrudgingly left open for them since their last endeavors in disturbing the peace. They emerged inside a clean, well-lit room with several cots lining the walls. They froze as a pointed cough came from the doorway.

"Ahem. Caused more trouble than you can handle again?" asked the gray-haired man in a white coat that stood by the door.

Wolf nodded. "You don't know the half of it, Osrik. We—"

Osrik held up a hand. "First, that's Dr. Corbin to you. Second, I don't really want to know. Third," he said, reaching into the room behind him and revealing a broom, "as long as you're back there, make yourself useful and start sweeping."

Before either of them could say anything, Osrik left, returning to the front of his office, leaving Wolf holding the broom. He sighed and began sweeping the floor.

…

Wolf leaned the broom against the wall. "Not too bad," he said, flipping the corner of the woolen rug over the small pile of dust. "Anybody come by yet?"

Kiara sighed at his handiwork. "Not really," she said from the doorway, where she set the dustpan after disposing of its contents. "It's a festival day; nobody wants to come to the doctor when there's a party to attend, right?"

"Exactly. Nobody _wants_ to," Wolf pointed out. "But accidents happen, especially when you throw a misguided lynch mob into the mix," he said sarcastically.

Just then, a knock came from the front door, and Wolf crept over to the doorway of the back room to listen with Kiara.

She shrugged. "I see your point."

A voice floated back to them, carrying a hint of an accent. "You are the doctor, hmm?"

"That's for me to know, and him to find out later," Osrik's voice came, tinged with dry humor.

"Right...you are, then. This is a most urgent matter, Dr. Corbin."

Osrik's voice lost its joking tone and became businesslike. "Inside, then. Does it involve the assassination? Everyone's running around...gossiping about it."

They heard the front door close, and Wolf peered around the corner as a second foreign voice went on.

"You might say that, Corbin." Wolf tensed as he saw one of the men drawing a dagger from behind his back.

…

Zan turned down an alley, wresting himself from the overwhelming tide of the mob. There was no point in trying to calm them while up to his eyeballs in hysteria.

Another guard ran up to him from the other end of the alley. "Zan! Sir! Glad to see you're okay. We're mustering everyone we can to stop them just south of the warehouse district!" Zan nodded to himself, his mind elsewhere. That was definitely Kiara and Balek, then. He saluted to the other guard, and then moved past him. "You get going, I'll catch up with you."

Zan overheard the guard saying something like 'I'll bet,' but ignored him, moving in the direction of the endlessly predictable Dr. Corbin's office. Zan was somewhat acquainted with the troublemakers through Dr. Corbin, who was a friend of Captain Wallace. He brushed his cape behind his shoulder. It might pay off to ask him a few questions.

…

Wolf burst out of the back room with Kiara on his heels. In the entryway, Osrik stood to one side of two foreign men and a third lying on a plank. The three foreigners all wore similar dark blue robes, and the other two drew scimitars. The garb, Wolf noted, was quite similar to that of the assassins from the roof.

The lead assassin stepped forward, lunging with his dagger. Osrik sidestepped, nearly tripping over the umbrella stand and steadying himself with one of the canes. Wolf ran to help the middle-aged doctor, but he and Kiara were intercepted by the other two assassins. Wolf cut at one of them with a small dagger, only for the assassin to jump backwards and return with a lightning side cut. Wolf ducked, catching the breeze from the deadly arc. Kiara stepped back, slamming the back room door on the third assassin's arm. Osrik glanced their way and then back at the leader, who smirked.

"Well, aren't they bold?"

Before the doctor could answer, he lunged, a second dagger thrusting at Osrik's chest. The assassin's smile faded in a flash of steel, as blood spread down the front of his dark robe. Osrik pulled his blade free, wiped it on his coat, and slid it back into the cane that acted as its sheath.

Kiara smiled at this, and her opponent snarled and lunged through her relaxed guard. Kiara winced as she heard the thud of the dagger striking a shield.

Zan brought back his sword as he squeezed past Kiara, driving his round shield into the assassin's chest. The robed attacker backpedaled before Zan's rain of cuts, and then swung his own sword low. Zan blocked the blow with his shield, then swung the heavy oak disc up and across the assassin's face, then followed by shoving his sword between the assassin's ribs.

Behind him, Kiara engaged the remaining assassin. Her first attack was knocked aside, but she brought it back, angling to gash the assassin's calf. The man howled in pain and kicked at her, then collapsed after her second strike found his throat.

Osrik stepped around the body of his former attacker. "One thing is certain," he said, looking at Wolf and Kiara. "It's not safe here for you two, or for me. Apparently, somebody wants me dead, and the guards are all after you. Right, boy?" he added as a side note to Zan.

The young guard hesitated, wiping his sword then sheathing it. "That's right," he confirmed. "But apparently, there is more to this situation than they know. It's obvious now that whoever killed the mayor, and tried to kill you, are professionals, well beyond anything those two could be messed up in."

"Of course!" Kiara said. "What reason would we have to kill him, anyway? He was a nice enough man, even if his speeches were terrible."

Zan nodded. "You didn't have to stand through them wearing full armor and gear. Once—" Zan stopped. "I mean, I know you didn't. Everyone's just panicked. But it's probably best for you to leave. Word is getting around that the mayor was shot from a rooftop, and you admittedly have a reputation in that area—the roof part, I mean."

Osrik smiled. "They do indeed. But we don't have time to stand and chat. Wolf, Kiara, we'll have to grab whatever we can from your houses. There's no telling when we'll be back, and times are uncertain. Zan, do what you wish, just don't give us away, okay?"

Zan shook his head. "I'll come with you until you can get clear of the city. You'll be safer that way, since the guards all know me."

Wolf nodded his agreement. "If you don't mind, we'd welcome the help."

With that, Osrik turned and entered the back room. After a minute or two of rummaging around, Osrik emerged with a pair of bags hanging from his shoulders. Zan took one, to a grateful nod from Osrik, and then the doctor brought them to the back door, beckoning the others outside.

As they left, Osrik took out a brass key, sliding it into the lock and turning it. Wolf then crept over to the shady opening of an alley, glancing down its length. With a gesture from Wolf, the others cautiously followed him across the street and into the narrow alleyway.


	3. Three

The entire fan base, gleefully refreshing her web browser…

Three

-

Wolf finished belting his scabbards to his back, then picked up the small bag he had hurriedly packed. Crossing to the open window, he tossed the bag down to Kiara, who caught it and placed it next to her own bag and her quiver of arrows. Wolf then deftly climbed out his window, and closed the shutters while balancing on a ledge, then let himself fall, landing lightly next to Kiara.

From several yards away, Zan let out a huff. "Finished yet? Things seem to be getting a little quieter—" Zan began, punctuated by a shout and the sound of breaking glass from a few streets over. "—It's still pretty bad, though."

"No time to waste, then," Osrik said.

Wolf gestured down the street. "Age before beauty, Doc."

Osrik harrumphed and took the lead, followed by Zan, then Wolf and Kiara.

The sky, relatively clear that morning, was beginning to fill with dark storm clouds, which were being whipped along by a strengthening wind that wove in between the buildings. As the group made their way through the streets, they took care to avoid several unpleasant groups of rioters; easy enough due to the level of noise that radiated from the rioters' locations.

They made it through the market district without incident, and then stopped behind a long building at the inner edge of the warehouse district to attempt to form some sort of plan.

Zan pointed to the east, down the street. "You might be safest leaving by the East Sea Gate. It's small enough that you likely won't be stopped."

"Good," Osrik said, nodding. "That sounds like our best bet, then."

He and the others stepped out from around the corner of the building, turning towards the gate that Zan had mentioned.

Wolf reluctantly extended a hand towards Zan, but before the young guard could shake it, a loud bellow came up the street.

"There they are! Surround them, men!"

Zan raised his hands and took a step forward, intending to defuse the situation as the others slipped back behind the warehouse.

"Stand down!" he called out.

Zan's hope faded when a lithe guard running towards him called to a small squad of other guards. "Sergeant Aiolos! I see you have the killers in custody and that you seem to be bringing them _away_ from the prison."

Zan shook his head. "You don't know all the details."

The corporal smiled joylessly. "Oh, I think I know all I have to. Men, it's clear that Aiolos is conspiring with the enemy. We all know he cannot be trusted when it comes to those troublemakers, and now there is no doubt he had a hand in our mayor's death as well!"

Zan's jaw tightened with anger. "You dare accuse me? I'm as loyal as any of you, perhaps more than so—"

The corporal interrupted Zan, leaning closer to him.

"You forget yourself, boy! You may be Wallace's little favorite, but your foolishness is inexcusable! Stand aside and maybe I won't have you written up for this!"

Zan scowled. "Would you listen for a moment instead of just blowing hot air, Garn? I have knowledge that pertains to the situation, and they are innocent!"

The captain grew red. "You can't ignore fact, sergeant; they were seen on that roof, and that's where the shot came from! Now get out of the way!"

Garn backhanded Zan across the face, and the young guard stumbled backwards, only to be caught by Osrik. Garn advanced on Zan and the doctor, spit flying from his overzealous mouth.

"Going to defend your fellow murderers, brat? I'll see you flog—ow!"

Garn jumped as a stone hit him in the back of the head, and he glanced furiously up to an adjacent roof, where Wolf and Kiara stood. Garn let out a soundless scream of rage as they ducked several arrows flying their way, and then rounded on Osrik and Zan.

"Don't let them escape!" Garn howled. "Any of them! Get the old man and the traitor, too!"

The guards, along with several nearby rioters, split into various groups, charging after the 'traitors' as they fled, two on the rooftops and two on the street.

Osrik glanced at Zan, who ran next to him with a purple splotch growing on his cheek. "I knew things were in chaos, but I wasn't expecting that!"

Zan rubbed his bruise. "Nor was I."

Osrik shook his head. "The East Gate's no good now. We'll have to get those meatheads off our trail first." Osrik ducked a thrown bottle, and then added as an afterthought, "No offense."

Zan just grunted and ran faster, then, realizing that this only made it worse, he let Osrik catch up, muttering, "None taken."

As they turned a corner, they heard a light thud and footsteps behind them, and turned to see Kiara jogging up beside them.

"We're heading for the docks," she huffed. "Wolf knows the area well, and maybe we can hide there or something."

Osrik nodded knowingly, and they turned again at the next corner to angle towards the docks, following the shouts of the pursuers directed towards the rooftops and the insults that Wolf hurled back.

As they reached the shore, Osrik ran for a nearby boat, a small trading caravel labeled _Wave Cutter_ that stood ready to sail. As he reached it, he paused, drawing his slim cane sword and hacking at the ropes tying it to the dock. As Osrik hopped aboard the vessel, several arrows whizzed towards them, quivering point first in the dock.

Wolf took a quick glance backwards as he landed on the same warehouse that he had relaxed on earlier, then ducked as three white-fletched arrows came flying his way. The arrows whizzed past him, arcing down to the wood of the nearby docks. Wolf then ran for the edge of the tiled roof, but stopped as a guard hauled himself up and lunged at him.

The guard's newly-drawn short sword caught empty air as Wolf sidestepped. Drawing one of his own swords, Wolf parried the guard's swing, and then shoved the man back, into the path of a second guard just reaching the roof level. Wolf sized up his opponents, then turned and leapt off the building, grabbing a protruding beam with one hand while gripping his sword in the other to slow his fall before landing near the dock in a roll.

Without hesitating, Wolf ran for the boat that the others had boarded, as it began to drift away from the dock. Wolf put on a burst of speed, jumping from the dock to amidships as the others finished readying the sails, which were immediately be caught by a stiff wind.

Osrik glanced down at Wolf, having nearly been knocked over by his inability to slow down after landing, as he secured the sail and strode up a small set of steps to the raised steering deck and then crossed to the helm.

"Glad you made it," he grunted, adding a wink.

Wolf raised an eyebrow, standing. "You were really going to leave me there?"

Osrik snorted. "Hardly. I saw you coming. With a move like that, you were hard to miss."

By now, the guards were running down the length of the dock, shouting and aiming bows at the fleeing boat, its stern now clear of the end of the dock and picking up speed as a stormy wind filled the sails. One brave guard leapt for the vessel, falling just short and plunging into the waves.

The four fugitives ducked behind cover as a barrage of arrows flew towards them, most splashing just to the side and others burying themselves in the deck.

Shouts of, "Murderers!" "Hooligans!" and "That's my ship!" came from the dock, causing Zan to turn to Osrik.

"Um, Osrik? This is _your_ boat, right?"

Osrik turned the wheel such that the boat nosed through a large wave. "No. Why?"

Zan looked stricken. "Why? Kiara! You knew the whole time, didn't you?"

Kiara caught an arrow that had bounced off the sail, and pulled a few others from her quiver. "Not now, Zan."

She then knocked and loosed the arrows in rapid succession, returning a rain of suppressing fire at the growing mob of guards along the shore, sending each shot just close enough to ensure that they thought more of their safety than of giving chase.

Zan opened his mouth to protest, and then thought better of it, narrowly avoiding a mouthful of seawater. As he wiped his face, he saw the arrows flying at his fellow guards, and his eyes widened further. "Are you crazy? They're just doing their job! It'd be murder!"

Kiara sighted down another shaft. "Relax. I know what I'm doing. Crate, 6 inches left of that lead guard's hand." She released the arrow, which zipped through the air and thudded into the wood of the crate she'd mentioned, causing Garn to jump. Zan enjoyed a private moment of glee at the expression on Garn's face, and then turned away without a word.

Wolf stood at the port gunwale, watching the chaos unfold on the docks, which were nearly a hundred yards back by now and screened by a curtain of rain from the gathering storm. From one side, he caught a glimpse of an approaching vessel. Several guards had piled into a small fishing sloop, and were now slowly gaining on the _Wave Cutter_ as the smaller ship rode over the growing waves.

Wolf turned, shouting out a warning to the other three. "Guards, just off the port stern!"

Osrik glanced back at the pursuing ship. "That could be a problem."

A guard stepped towards the bow of the sloop, shouting to the fugitives. "Lower your sails, drop your weapons, and prepare to be boarded! This doesn't have to be difficult!"

Osrik looked ahead, and then sighed. "Do as they say. We won't get away from them in this storm."

Wolf looked surprised for a moment, and then set his swords down as Kiara placed her own weapons on the deck and Osrik lowered the sails, leaning on his cane. Presently, the sloop caught up, pulling alongside the larger ship.

Zan picked up the anchor, but the highest ranking guard in the sloop, a sergeant with a broad moustache, shook his head. "No need, we're here.

Zan lowered the anchor as the sergeant stepped forward. "Please, you need to understand the circumstances before you bring them in. They—"

The sergeant put a hand on Zan's shoulder. "Not just them. You're a criminal, too. Wallace would be so—"

Zan swung the anchor mightily by part of its chain, sending it crunching through the sloop's hull. Wolf, taking advantage of the moment, leapt for the Wave Cutter's halyard, hoisting the mainsail and sending the bigger boat lurching with the storm winds that blew towards shore. Zan shoved the other sergeant off the stern as Osrik quickly stepped away from the gunwale, sprinted to the helm, and took control of the _Wave Cutter_, maneuvering it past the foundering sloop, which was now drifting away. The guards aboard the fishing ship turned their attention to staying afloat, shouting curses after the fugitives that were drowned out as the storm broke.

Wolf breathed a sigh of relief and retrieved his weapons from the rapidly-soaking deck. As he re-sheathed his swords, Kiara shouted from the starboard side. "Another ship coming for us! And this one's a lot bigger!" She gestured frantically towards another vessel over twice the size of the _Wave Cutter_, came up out of the mist about sixty yards behind them, looking like some sort of vengeful ghost ship. More than a dozen guards stood at the rail of the large square-rigged brigandine.

Osrik whipped his head around to look, and then laughed in a mix of relief and smugness. "No worries. They won't catch up."

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "You were concerned about a fishing boat, but not that monstrosity?"

Osrik nodded. "Yes, actually. That brig there is square-rigged, and with the storm building like it is, we'll outrun them easily heading into the wind."

Indeed, as the _Wave Cutter_ built back up to speed, the guard's ship fell behind, struggling with the driving rain and howling wind.

Osrik shook his head. "Not to mention," he remarked more seriously, "We won't need to worry about killing anyone by sinking that fishing boat. They'll rescue their comrades just fine, but we'll be far ahead of them either way."

Kiara smiled slyly at Zan. "That ought to ease your conscience. What happened to 'They're just doing their job?'"

Zan let the anchor fall to the deck and looked back towards the guards' boats as they reached each other a flicker of rage still in his eyes. "And I'm doing mine: safeguarding justice as I'm supposed to. But they didn't listen for even a moment, did they?" he growled, leaning against the mast. "I lost my temper. I'm just sick of being sneered at to no end by those pretentious fools. Ever since I was promoted, it's only been worse. I just snapped, is all."

Osrik smiled sympathetically down at the young guard. "There's always a few like that. Don't pay them any mind. You're doing the right thing, and that's real honor whether they know or not."

Zan looked up at him, covering his eyes from the rain and shouting against the roaring gale. "I'd hate for the wrong story to get back to my—well, to be going around at all."

"The people close to you will know better, and those that don't aren't worth pleasing in the long run anyway." Osrik took a deep breath, closing his eyes against the rain, and then let out a low, giddy laugh. "Take pleasure in the moment. By Martel! It feels good to be at sea again, and out of that office; traveling again!"

Wolf glanced at Kiara, smiling. "He seems to be enjoying himself, considering the situation," Wolf remarked.

Kiara grinned back. "Can't keep that old man down." She looked out at the crashing waves and the spray that rose from the bow. "He's right, though. Even in a storm, there's something enjoyable about being at—ugh!" A wave rose over the side of the ship, drenching her. She wiped her hair out of her face and smiled sheepishly. "Well, it's not so bad, anyway."

Despite the storm, all four of them took little time adjusting to the shifting of the deck, due to living in a port town and thus being briefly on the sea on many occasions. Zan, having spent more time patrolling the streets, than the docks, was the last to take on 'sea legs,' but he didn't find the situation overly disagreeable all the same. Occasionally, Osrik barked out orders, sending them scurrying across the sodden deck to retie a line or adjust part of the rigging.

…

Soon enough, however, the storm began to subside. The waves slowly started to shrink, and the four fugitives soon found themselves sailing much more gently. The rain stopped shortly and a late afternoon sun filtered through the last of the clouds, turning the ocean to a speculum of gold. Rain dripped from the sails, mixing with the brine that coated the deck and running off the side of the boat in narrow rivulets.

The ocean became calm, and Osrik relaxed his white-knuckled grip on the wheel, while Wolf and Kiara sat back against the mast, weary, waterlogged, and slightly shivering in the cool breeze. Tired from the day's events, Wolf drifted off to sleep, dimly aware that Kiara's head already rested on his shoulder.


	4. Four

**Click here for free finger exercise…**

Four

-

Wolf awoke, shivering against a sudden gust of chilly wind. The sky was a very dim red, the sun a fiery orange orb hanging low on the horizon.

Sitting up, he realized that he was now under a blanket, and that Kiara was at the gunwale, having awakened before him. He watched her, confused for a moment and then shrugged the thought away. He then stood up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders and walked over to the helm, where Osrik stood, muttering under his breath.

Osrik looked up at Wolf in mock surprise. "Ah, Wolf. You're awake."

Wolf raised an eyebrow at the sarcasm, but decided to ignore it. He realized, looking around the deck of the _Wave Cutter_, that he was the only one who hadn't changed into warmer clothing, a thought that made him shiver once more through the inadequate protection of the woolen blanket.

"Where are we?" Wolf asked, his tone unusually serious.

"Just a few miles south of Rengard," Osrik grumbled. "It's about the farthest we could make it on this floating piece of—"

Zan chimed in. "What Doctor Corbin was trying to say is that we found land. Wonderful, dry, not-swaying land."

Wolf sighed. "Rengard isn't nearly far away enough is it?"

"Most likely not," Osrik replied. "But it may work out for the better."

"Did I mention not swaying?" Zan asked to no one in particular.

"How so?" Wolf asked, ignoring Zan.

"There happens to be a colleague of mine who has an office here."

Zan proceeded to walk between Wolf and Osrik, only for Kiara to stop him, with a hand on his shoulder.

"Not now, Zan," she said lightly. "I imagine we should think more about lowering the mainsail so we don't crash into their beloved harbor."

…

After docking the _Wave Cutter_, the four fugitives made their way through the main market area. The red glow of the sunset reflected off the windows to their right, and the multiple inches of snow they found themselves stumbling through.

Wolf grumbled to himself, the blanket he had had earlier now tied around his neck as a makeshift cloak, while the other three appeared to have no problem in their heavy, warm cloaks.

"Osrik," Zan said before hearing him sigh—he had long since given up on being called Doctor Corbin.

Osrik looked at him blankly, and then raised an eyebrow.

Zan continued. "Osrik, I understand that Rengard is a cold place and all...but it's downright freezing and today—tonight is the summer solstice!"

"Now that you mention it..." He trailed off as he looked more closely at his surroundings.

The port city was eerily empty, even as late as it was. To his comfort, he at least noticed that people were there, but they were all just inside their homes. The crisp night air was periodically penetrated by the smell of burning firewood and various different meats. All was quiet, aside from their boots crunching in the snow, that is, until his attention was jerked away by the enormously loud sound of Wolf sneezing.

"Knock it off," he grumbled, only to be answered by more sneezing.

Osrik already didn't like the idea of them being the only ones walking the streets, in case anyone was looking for them.

"Hey, Osrik?" Kiara asked.

He looked toward her, smiling warmly.

She continued. "How far away does your friend live?"

"Not too far ahead, on the right."

They continued on down the main road as snow began to fall, thousands of sparkling crystals drifting gracefully in the dim, red light. Osrik stopped and turned to face a large, wooden door with a brass knocker on his right.

"Don't say anything—as a matter of fact, stay out of sight. If he thinks it's only me, I'll get what I need."

Wolf and Zan exchanged puzzled glances and then looked back at Osrik.

"Now," he barked.

The three of them did as he requested, hiding behind a house on the other side of the street. As they disappeared, Osrik hesitated slightly, gathering his composure before knocking on the heavy door. After a brief silence, he heard a crescendo of shuffling footsteps and the massive door swung open to reveal a similarly-dressed man about his age.

"Osrik," said the man in surprise. "I...can't say that I was expecting you."

Osrik looked sternly into his eyes before replying. "Yes, it has been a while, although I wish I could have come to you under different circumstances."

Wolf fought back a sneeze from across the street.

"What's wrong this time?" the man asked, apparently not impressed by his initial pretense of politeness.

Osrik sighed, then shivered at the faint sound of what he thought was a far-off sneeze. "I've gotten mixed up into a bit of trouble, Caleb. And this time...it's bad."

Caleb's face grew red. "Absolutely not! This time, you ask too much. Whatever you are involved in this time you're just...just going to have to handle it yourself. You're a fool, Corbin, and an old one at that."

"You're one to talk—"

"Goodnight, Osrik!" yelled Caleb, closing the door.

Osrik pushed back on the door in a last attempt to convince him. "I only ask for some coin to stay at the inn!"

The door shut, forcing Osrik to fall into the snowy street. The others rounded on him quickly, Zan and Kiara helping him to his feet.

Osrik glared at the closed door for a long moment before marching back up to it.

"Caleb!" he yelled. "Caleb Alger, open this door! It's not just me; there are children out here! How can you call yourself a doctor if you'd leave people to freeze on your doorstep, you codger!"

There was silence for several seconds, but for the wind whistling down the street and carrying flurries of white flakes. Kiara put a hand on Osrik's shoulder and slowly guided him away from Doctor Alger's front door, as Zan muttered something about children under his breath. Just as they began to walk down the street, she heard the door open and shut quickly, followed by the high-pitched, metallic sound of coins hitting the doorsteps.

Wolf and Zan seized the moment and ran over to retrieve the coins while Osrik stared, a smile spreading over his face.

He nodded Kiara away, still looking at Dr. Alger's closed door. "I'm fine; don't worry about me. He's an old friend of mine, but he's always afraid I'll bring him trouble, since he swears… how did he say it? 'Trouble has a vacation home in your shadow, Osrik.'" He turned away from the house and looked down the street. "Now, go and help those two count the silver before Wolf sneezes again," he added the last bit reassuringly.

The three of them searched the steps and the nearby snow bank, in case any coins had gone astray. At last, Zan approached Osrik with his hand outstretched.

"How much will ten silver buy us?" he asked in a low tone.

Osrik harrumphed. "One room."

"Let's go then," said Wolf through a stuffy nose.

…

The inn was warm and lively, filled with a large assortment of patrons, most of which were singing along to the tune of a sole minstrel, who stood perched on a table in the center of the taproom. None of the music seemed familiar, but it was nice to get out of the cold and a plus to be completely ignored by everyone in the room. The four fugitives, lead by Osrik, headed straight to the bar to speak with the innkeeper. When they reached the bar, Osrik gave the man no time to greet them before speaking.

"We need the biggest room you have," he said plainly.

The innkeeper raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "I can't put all four of you in the same room. How do you expect me to make any money?"

"I understand, Osrik said. "We have been traveling for many days, and we haven't enough coin to pay for more than one room and eat too."

"I've heard that before," remarked the innkeeper. "But I'm not about to let anyone freeze. Especially you," he added to Kiara, who forced back a cute smile. "I'll take eight silver for the four of you."

With that, Osrik handed him the money and the innkeeper led them up the stairs to the largest room in the establishment. It was certainly large enough for all four of them to fit comfortably. There was a bed on either side of the room against the walls and a small table near the window, which was straight ahead on the opposite wall in between the beds. A chair on both ends of the table completed the furnishings in the tidy room.

The innkeeper stopped in the center of the room. "I, uh, don't have any spare cots, or anything of the sort, but I'll bring up a couple pillows and blankets if you like."

Wolf nodded, and the innkeeper left the room, closing the door behind him. As they unpacked, Wolf and Zan made sure to place their belongings away from the beds, insuring that they were the ones that would sleep on the floor.

Zan let out a long sigh as he let his breastplate, chainmail suit, and surcoat fall to the floor with a thud. After removing all of his armor, he shoved it aside and lay down on the floor, stretching and yawning.

"Ugh, you have no idea what it's like to wear all that armor for so long."

There was a knock at the door, and Wolf opened it and took the spare bedding, thanking the innkeeper as he closed the door. When he turned around, he threw a blanket and pillow at Zan, whom, he realized, was already asleep. Osrik blew out the lantern on the table, and Wolf could hear him climbing into bed and finding a comfortable position, while the image of Zan with the pillow and blanket on his head was burned into his vision. He sat down, leaning against the wall near the foot of Kiara's bed, and let his pillow and blanket fall to the floor.

He sat there for a while in the silence, picturing the dark blue robes and ebony crossbows of the assassins. None of it seemed real. He could never return to Equis. None of them could. What were they supposed to do now?

His thoughts were interrupted by a faint thud, followed by light footsteps approaching him. Kiara sat down against the wall next to him, grabbing his right hand in her left.

"I can't believe it either, Wolf," she said softly.

"I'm sure it'll all work out, Kiara," Wolf replied gently. "Osrik knows what he's doing, and Zan does too."

"Yeah, I guess so... Still, I don't want you to worry about it either. We're all going to get through this together."

Wolf felt Kiara's head rest gently on his shoulder and let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Kiara."

"I would have followed you anyway, Balek Shybá."

After a few moments, Kiara released her grip from Wolf's hand and stood up, walking back to her bed. Wolf thought hard about what she said.

"Hey, Kiara."

"Hmm?"

"I—uh…. Goodnight."

She laughed. "Goodnight, Wolf."

"Shut up!" yelled Osrik.

…

Zan and the small group of Equis guardsmen at his command walked silently under cover of night, approaching the sight of two fires, a decent distance from each other, close to the tree line. They had left the city through the southwestern gate, by order of Captain Taspo, to thwart a bandit rendezvous and recover the stolen goods in their possession. Someone had reported the time and place of their meeting, and the information appeared to be accurate.

They needed to deal with the matter quietly, because Taspo did not want the fear of bandits to ruin the Solstice Festival next week. It was also why he had such a small group. Zan didn't quite see the logic in the latter, but orders were orders.

They continued walking upright at a normal pace, until they came up to a small bush just within earshot of the camp on the right. Zan turned to his men.

"All right, there are two camps, just like the report said. The stolen goods will be split between both camps. We need to retrieve them."

Another guard chimed in. "What about the bandits?"

Zan let a slight smirk cross his face. "They're expendable. Now, I want you, Johnson, and Tasman with me. The rest of you will head toward the east and attack the left camp on my command. Understood?"

Once everyone was in position, swords drawn and round shields ready, Zan took a deep breath.

"Brave men of Equis, I pray you be victorious in the battles to come, and should you fall, I shall carry you home, and your spirit shall live on."

The other men repeated him verbatim, as was tradition among Equis soldiers before entering battle.

"Hasten to the enemy, and hold the silence as long as you can before you strike them down," Zan said, raising his arm and pointing forward. "Now."

The two groups ran silently toward their unsuspecting targets. Zan and his group were able to get within about ten feet of the tent before they were discovered. The Equis Guardsmen let out a cry in unison as they charged at the surprised bandits, but they weren't surprised for long, as they too cried out, drawing their assortment of weapons.

The guards were slightly outnumbered, but they carved through the resistance easily enough. One of the bandits charged at Zan with a wood-splitting ax, which he realized too late, was a mistake as Zan pivoted his round shield and swung it in a high arc, hurling the ax from his hands mid-swing. Before the bandit could react, Zan spun around and sliced him deep across the chest before hitting him hard with his shield all in the same motion. Without thinking, he then swung his shield behind him, blocking a longsword with a loud thud. This bandit was not so easily bested, he realized, glancing over Tasman's bloody corpse.

Zan immediately sent a rain of lightning fast cuts, all parried by the bandit. He narrowly ducked the bandit's counter attack, grazing off of the side of his helmet, which left him in an interestingly strategic position. Zan let himself drop, leaning forward and slashing at the bandit's legs. The bandit howled in pain, dropping his longsword, and fell to the ground as he clutched his legs in vain. Zan quickly got to his feet and ran him through.

Tasman was the only man in his group to fall, and it appeared that this camp was secured.

"See to Tasman!" he yelled at the other two, who did so at once.

He made his way to the tent, lifted the flap and found that it was empty, a rough, man-sized hole cut out of the back.

"He's dead, sir!" Johnson replied.

Zan shivered. "Carry him back!"

With that, he sprinted toward the other camp. The sounds of intense battle grew louder and louder, making him sick to his stomach. As he approached the camp, he rushed into the tent, also empty, with a hole cut out of the back. He ran, full speed, through the hole. There was no one in sight, but he made out what he thought was the silhouette of a horse. He kept running, curious as to why it was there, but his thoughts were ripped from him as his leg hit something hard, sending him toppling to the ground.

He rolled out of it and stood once more, trying regain his concentration, when, suddenly, he saw the shape of a cloaked man running for the horse. Zan sprinted after him, dropping his shield so he could catch up to him. The man scrambled up onto the horse, attempting to get a good foothold. Zan dropped his sword and leapt at the man, tackling him out of the horse.

It was all Zan could do to stay on top, and pin the man down, but just before he could get a hold of him, the man kicked him in the face, completely knocking him over.

Zan watched as the man's shape ran off toward the main gate of the city.

Mustering all his strength, he sprang up and sprinted after him, blood pouring out of his broken nose. As they grew nearer and nearer to the gate, the man ahead yelled.

"Close the gate! Close the gate! There are bandits behind me, close the gate!"

Captain Taspo's voice rang in Zan's ears as he watched the gate closing behind the traitor.

"Open the gate!" Zan yelled to the guards, "The captain has betrayed us, open the gate you fools!"

Quickly, the gate began opening again as Zan rolled underneath, desperately trying to keep up with Taspo. They ran through the city, eventually reaching the docks, where Zan could see a small ship ready to set sail with two other men aboard."

"Cut the ropes!" Taspo yelled desperately as he reached the edge of the dock.

Zan ran faster than he ever knew he could, gaining on the captain as the ship's crew scrambled to cut the ropes. They hoisted their mainsail as Taspo landed on deck, and the small ship picked up great speed. Zan reached the edge of the dock, and jumped as far as he could, but fell just short of the vessel with a splash.

…

Zan awoke suddenly, making an awkward swimming motion briefly, before seeing Osrik standing over him, looking down at the washbasin that Zan had knocked over in his sleep.

"Are you all right, boy?" he asked.

Zan felt his wet face and hair. "Yeah…fine. I'm a little wetter than I'd like to be, but otherwise—"

Osrik cut him off. "What were you dreaming about?"

Zan recalled his dream: the night of Taspo's betrayal. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard a knock on the door.

"Someone is here to see someone by the name of Osrik," said the muffled voice of the innkeeper.

Osrik opened the door, but the innkeeper had already left. He turned to the others, who shrugged.

"I'll go down there and see who it is alone," Osrik said sternly. "I don't want anyone to leave this room until I get back."

Zan stopped in the midst of putting his surcoat on over his clothes.

"Take that off!" Osrik snapped. "We're not safe yet."


	5. Five

**Guest-starring nobody you care about…  
**  
Five

-

Osrik turned and left the room as Zan reluctantly took off his surcoat, folding the garment in half neatly before stuffing it into Osrik's bag. After closing the bag, he belted his sword on over the chainmail armor he wore.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Zan asked, fingers drumming on the hilt of his weapon.

Kiara shook her head, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't think so. After a storm like that, they can't know for sure which way we went. My guess is they'll search ports closer to Equis first, perhaps as far as Altamira. Actually, if it wasn't for Osrik having a friend here, we probably would have gone somewhere closer."

"And warmer," Wolf grumbled, the blanket from the ship still draped over him. "It's not like his _friend_ was all that helpful anyway."

"It's thanks to him that we have a room at all," Kiara reminded him. "Otherwise, we'd be outside, or I suppose the Church couldn't turn us away."

"Yeah, maybe after Osrik lost it on him," Wolf replied.

He was about to say more, but was interrupted by a huge sneeze from Zan and a subsequent rattle of chain links.

Zan glared down at his blanket, wet from the water he'd spilled, then snatched it up and strode for the door, grumbling. "Stupid…"

As he reached for the doorknob, the door began to slowly open. Glancing at each other, they all ducked out of sight: Zan and Kiara each behind a bed and Wolf pressed up against the wall near the door, drawing a concealed dagger.

After a tense moment, the door closed and a familiar sigh made them relax.

"Commendable," Osrik said, "but I don't see why you bothered. After a noise like Zan made, nobody's going to believe this room is empty."

The three of them emerged from hiding to see Osrik and Dr. Alger standing by the door. Wolf concealed his dagger once more.

Alger looked at each of them, his gaze unwavering, and then turned to Osrik. "I thought I didn't want to know, but now I'm too curious not to ask. Just what have you been up to, and what are you doing dragging these three along with you?"

Osrik snorted and sat down on the foot of the nearest bed. "Believe it or not, they dragged _me_ into it."

Alger sighed and took a seat on the bed across from Osrik. "Tell me, then. If nothing else, I could use a good tall tale."

"I would, but as I said, they dragged me into this venture. Quite honestly, I don't even know all the details." Osrik looked at Wolf and Kiara. "Since I brought you across an entire ocean, I think it's time I knew exactly how this started, hm?"

Wolf and Kiara looked at each other, and then Wolf spoke up brightly. "Well, Kiara and I went to the Solstice Festival, then the mayor got shot and we were blamed. So we went to Osrik's office, where some foreign travelers tried to kill us all, but Zan helped us escape. Then we all ended up on a boat we stole from the docks, and we came here. Then there was this doctor, who threw us out on the cold street with nothing but a few coins we'd had to beg—"

"Shut up, Wolf," Osrik snapped. "Martel, have mercy…." He then turned wearily to Kiara. "Kiara, would you like to explain?"

"…Sure." She paused for a moment, thinking of where to start. "Wolf had just finished his shift at the docks, and we decided to go to the Solstice Festival. We headed towards the market square by way of the rooftops, and we sat on a building near the square to watch the speeches…"

Kiara relayed the events of the previous day in detail, with Zan and Osrik occasionally interjecting their own experiences. Dr. Alger mostly listened quietly, but every so often would nod or raise an eyebrow.

"…Once the storm was over, we came into port without much of a problem, and came to see you, Dr. Alger," Kiara finished with a somewhat forced smile.

Dr. Alger leaned back, pondering the story. "Well, it does seem to make sense. I overheard two of my patients mentioning the mayor's death. I heard nothing about an assassination, but I was only half-listening at the time." He frowned. "Though it might make sense, if Starhammer is behind it."

Osrik looked surprised. "You think they'd do something that public?"

Alger nodded grimly. "They'd take care not to let it be connected back to them, but I've been keeping an eye out. You can see their trail by looking at the footprints, and I don't like where this is going at all."

Kiara raised a hand tentatively. "Um, isn't Starhammer just an Assembly faction? All I've heard about them is that they want to strengthen the Assembly's power. It's quite a stretch from there to murder, isn't it?"

Alger chuckled darkly. "Not at all, my dear lady. Politics can be quite a deadly game, depending on who's playing." He shook his head. "And it seems they've captured an important piece, indeed. With the mayor dead, it's only a matter of time before Equis falls under Starhammer's…regulation."

Zan gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. "They can't do that! Wallace wouldn't let them, and neither would most of the town. Hardly anyone approves of what Starhammer is doing; Equis wouldn't—"

Osrik held up a hand. "It's not a question of whether or not they'll welcome it. Starhammer will either take control with Assembly approval, or they'll put a puppet into the mayor's spot. Either way, it'll seem entirely legal, with no room for dissent."

Alger nodded. "That's pretty much how it happened here. You wouldn't know it by looking, but Starhammer controls this port. They'll know you're here for sure, and I don't doubt that they'll connect you with Equis soon. I couldn't talk to you last night because I knew they were watching, and with all the information I've gathered, I'm a threat to them. I couldn't afford to risk you leading them to me."

Wolf stifled a sneeze and glared at Alger. "Oh, okay. That's a perfectly good reason to leave people to freeze on your doorstep."

Osrik shot Wolf a look, then raised a finger. "Ah, yes, about that; I managed to buy an extra cloak off of the innkeeper with what coin we had left. I figured it was either that, or have to listen to you sniffle all day long." Osrik extended a folded garment towards Wolf, who let the blanket fall to the floor and immediately donned the thick garment.

"Wonderful. I can feel my fingers again. Ow."

Osrik ignored Wolf and turned towards Alger again. "Since we're on the subject, it is awfully cold for this time of year. It's the second day after the summer solstice, and it's still cold, even for Rengard."

Alger ran a hand through his thinning hair. "It's true. Unnaturally cold weather has been spreading down from the north for a few weeks now. It hit us not too long ago. Nobody's sure why."

Osrik pondered for a moment, and then spoke slowly. "Hmm. Actually... unnatural might be just the case. Do you—"

"Yes," Alger interrupted. "I've considered the Summon Spirit, Celsius, and so have a bunch of other people. But all of the people that have gone to visit Celsius, everyone that Starhammer allowed out of the city, that is, have returned empty-handed. From what I hear, the temple is completely quiet."

Osrik thought for a moment, glancing at Kiara for a moment before speaking. "We'll go."

Wolf's eyes widened, and he unconsciously drew his cloak tighter around him. "What? You want to trek for miles through the freezing cold, to a temple of _ice_? Aren't we cold enough?"

Osrik nodded slowly. "Yes, and here's why: Like Caleb mentioned, Starhammer is either looking for us or soon will be. Anything that can get us out of here means more safety for us."

"Don't go biting off more than you can chew, Osrik," Alger cautioned. "It's not the safest trip anyway, and I already told you, there isn't anything to be found at the temple."

Osrik grasped Alger's wrists and lowered his voice, his tone dead serious. "Trust me, Caleb. It's for the best. Besides, I have a theory."

Alger hesitated for a moment, and then shrugged. "You'll need provisions."

"Yes, we will," Osrik confirmed.

"And transportation."

"Most likely."

"And I'm paying."

"Precisely."

Alger rolled his eyes skyward. "The things I… You'll owe me quite a bit of interest on this, too, Corbin."

Wolf stepped forward. "Weren't you just saying that you didn't want us leading Starhammer to you? It'd be hard to avoid that if we came back…"

Alger harrumphed in a manner remarkably similar to Osrik. "Impudent boy! That's no way to speak to your elders. You remind me of Osrik." Alger paused, and then reached for his moneybag. "You'll owe me a favor, let's leave it at that."

Osrik smiled. "Done. Let's not waste any time, then."

Everyone gathered their belongings, and Kiara straightened the blankets on the beds. Zan placed the water basin back on the table, and Wolf tossed his pillow into a corner before a glare from Osrik made him retrieve it and place it on the bed. Once he had done so, the small group left the room, locking the door behind them before heading towards the entryway, where Osrik handed the room key over to the innkeeper.

The innkeeper took the brass key, dropping it into one of the drawers of the desk at which he sat. "Leaving already, are you? Well, safe travels!"

Osrik nodded graciously. "Thank you. May fortune be kind."

"To you as well."

With that, the group left the inn, heading out into the icy streets of Rengard. Now that the storm had fully passed, the sun shone brightly on the ice-encrusted snow banks that bordered the windward sides of each building. Alger beckoned to the others, leading them down a street towards Rengard's market district. As they reached it, Wolf noted how different it was from Equis' market.

There were no outdoor stalls, a trait that Equis shared during the winter months, but nor was there much space for such outdoor trading. He was also intrigued to notice that every building's door was set above the street level, to avoid being blocked by snow. Alger led them to a nearby shop, and they entered, Wolf, Zan and Kiara standing by the door while Osrik and Alger spoke to the shopkeeper, requesting several items and haggling over prices.

As the bargain was finalized, Wolf saw a pair of men marching down the street past the shop, wearing dark wine-red cloaks with a seven-pointed star embroidered in silver on the back.

Wolf tapped Alger on the shoulder urgently. "I thought you said Starhammer kept a low profile here."

Alger frowned. "They do. What do you—" Alger caught sight of the two men outside, now joined by a third, wearing blue with a bronze ship-and-harpoon emblem, and his eyes widened.

"No!" He quickly turned to the others. "You need to leave, now. They're going to order everyone into the streets for a head count, trying to find you, if that Equis guard is any evidence. If you are found, it will mean disaster for all of us."

Osrik gathered up all their newly purchased supplies "We'll leave as soon as possible. What about you?"

Alger shrugged. "I haven't done anything wrong that they can trace. I'll just head back to my office, then go along with it all. With any luck, they won't suspect a thing, and even if they do, they can't prove it if you aren't here. Go!"

Osrik nodded, and once the Starhammer and Equis men had passed by, he herded the three young people out of the shop and down a side street, while Alger disappeared, heading towards his office.

The four fugitives cautiously made their way through the streets, taking care not to make it obvious that they were moving away from the town center. At one point, it was only Wolf's quick thinking that saved them from running directly into a Starhammer patrol. Hearing the footsteps, he had pulled the others down a side alley, skirting the patrol before returning to the main streets.

Soon, they reached the edge of the city, and slipped out through a side gate in the town's sturdy oak palisade. Wolf recognized that the guards were likely at the head count, and smiled to himself at the irony before closing the gate behind them.

Outside the city, they paused, looking out at the wide white expanse before them, dotted with rocky crags bearing caps of snow and ice. After only a moment, they left the shadow of the palisade, headed for the nearest crag.

"Ugh," Wolf muttered. "How far away is the seal of ice?"

Osrik glared at him in the usual manner. "Not more than a few miles. Stop complaining."

Zan grinned. "How about you play something to pass the time?"

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I spy something white."

Zan's grin reversed. "Fine, then freeze in silence."

"By Martel, just shut up!" Osrik shouted hoarsely.

The three of them held back a laugh at Osrik's stubbornness, and by the time they looked back, the city was already out of sight.


	6. Six

**WARNING - CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE ENDING OF THE TALES OF SYMPHONIA GAME**

Brought to you by Iced-hot coffee...

Six

-

Zan let out a sigh of relief as the party ducked into the shadow of another crag, grateful for the temporary respite from the biting wind as they walked. He glanced back at the wide expanse of white behind them, the blowing snow obscuring the hills they had passed. Turning his attention back forward, the young guard reached out and tapped Osrik on the shoulder. "Osrik?" he asked, "Are you sure this was a good idea?"

Osrik turned toward Zan without faltering in his stride. "Completely. We left Rengard not a moment too soon. Odd as it may seem, we're safer out here than with them, especially if Alger was right about the mayor."

Zan nodded. "I guess so. Why this Temple place, though? What's so important about it? We could have just gone to Flanoir. It's bound to be warmer there than in some temple."

"What makes you think Starhammer doesn't control Flanoir as well—Wait, you haven't heard of the Temple?" Osrik asked. Zan shook his head and Osrik went on. "It's the home of the Summon Spirit of Ice, Celsius. Most importantly, it was an important part of the Great Journey of Regeneration. Remember that, at least?"

"Of course," Zan confirmed. "When Lloyd and Colette Irving brought the worlds together and created the Yggdrassil Tree. Some of Lloyd Irving's classic combat techniques are attributed to the Journey."

Osrik nodded approvingly. "_Rise Like the Falcon: Irving's Guide to Blade Mastery_, right? See, even a city guard has his areas of expertise; don't let anyone say otherwise."

Zan raised an eyebrow. "You've read it?"

Osrik shrugged. "A bit. I prefer a slightly more refined approach. Besides, I lent my copy out over a year ago, and it still hasn't been returned…"

Wolf glanced at Osrik. "I'm not done with it yet. The twin-blade section is the biggest part, and even Lloyd wrote that it's exceedingly difficult."

Osrik shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You're probably getting more use out of it than I can."

Wolf patted his bag. "Yes, I'd say I am."

At that moment, Kiara shouted from the front of the party, her dark hair flying in the wind as she stepped out of the shelter of the crag. "There's something ahead! I think that's it!"

Wolf squinted into the billowing clouds of snow, wincing even further against the glare from the bright sun. "I don't…" As he spoke, a silhouette took shape through the snow of yet another large rocky hill.

Wolf sighed. "I don't think so."

"No," Osrik said slowly. "I think she's right. Look at the base of the hill; there's an opening there."

Looking again, Wolf was able to make out a dark cave in the side of the hill, black against the surrounding snow and ice. "Osrik, you're _really_ sure about this?"

Osrik raised a frost-lined eyebrow. "Do you _really_ want to turn back now?"

"Point taken," Wolf answered quickly. "At least we'll be out of the wind."

As they approached the entrance, Zan broke into a faster jog at the promise of shelter.

Osrik caught the back of Zan's cloak. "Don't run off. We need to be careful. Even if other people have been here, like Dr. Alger said, it's still likely to be dangerous." Zan nodded, and the four of them cautiously walked into the cave together.

The sound of the howling wind faded behind them as they walked into the dim cave. The floor was unworked stone, but worn smooth by travel and dusted with ice and snow. Kiara started forward, but Wolf held out a hand. "Let me go first."

Kiara nodded, and Wolf took the lead, moving carefully down the roughly hewn path. They turned a corner and ascended a gently sloping path, noting the presence of footprints in patches of icy slush, both entering and leaving.

Osrik nodded at the footprints. "Caleb was right. People have been here before, though it doesn't seem they waited long to leave again. The prints seem to b—"

Wolf stopped suddenly and quickly backed up, pushing the others back with him as a large icicle dropped from overhead, shattering into dozens of shards that flew every which way.

Zan swiped at a scratch on one temple where a flying shard had hit him, his gloved hand coming away with a smear of blood. "Some timing… That could've killed someone!"

Osrik looked at the array of ice fragments that littered the ground. "Possibly, but unlikely. It would certainly have been a nasty end to our trip." He leaned over, closely inspecting Zan's temple, and then ran his fingers over the small wound. "As it is, you're just fine; not even bleeding anymore. Good dodge, Wolf. You've got some sixth sense."

Wolf nodded, looking upwards. "That may be, but the other five were all I needed this time. There were a few drips coming down from the ceiling, and the stone was chipped at the impact point."

Osrik leaned forward inquiringly as Wolf bent down to brush at the snow near his feet. "Already chipped you mean?"

Wolf looked up. "Exactly. A trap. The icicle forms, then there's a mechanism under this snow that'll jar it just enough to loosen it, if it's heavy enough."

Osrik looked upwards at the odd-shaped carved stalactite above them. "Clever. And it would reset itself with every day and night's thaw and freeze."

Zan tweaked his shield strap nervously. "Then let's not stand around here until it does. Can't we just shelter near the entrance?"

Osrik shook his head. "No. We've come this far, and I'm not going to pass up a chance to… explore this temple. It's an important historical landmark." He gestured to Wolf as the young man stood up. "Would you continue to lead the way? Your eyes are certainly sharper than mine."

Wolf raised an eyebrow for a moment, and then shrugged. "Sure. No problem."

Wolf led the way farther along the path, wary of where it dropped sharply off on one side. At one point, Zan had to make an ungainly grab for Kiara's hand when the girl, bringing up the rear, had slipped and nearly fallen off the ledge. He had nearly fallen as well before Osrik steadied them both.

"Careful," the doctor chided. "Wolf, hold a moment."

"One second," Wolf called. He then stepped quickly over to the other three as a crash came from ahead of them. "Another icicle trap," he explained. "This one was more obvious."

Once Kiara had recovered from the near-plummet, they continued, past the remains of the second trap. As they continued forward, the lighting grew slightly brighter, and it became apparent that the cave was lit by sunlight streaming through narrow cracks in the ceiling and being reflected every which way by the ice. About twenty yards past the second trap, the stone path ended abruptly, continuing with an icy bridge over a dark lake below.

Zan squeezed past Wolf and cautiously edged out onto the bridge, testing the strength of the ice before each step. As soon as both his feet were fully on the bridge, however, he lost his balance and slid sideways. Yanking his sword from its sheath, he drove it into the ice, steadying himself long enough for Wolf to pull him to safety.

Nodding his thanks to Wolf, Zan re-sheathed his sword and looked at the bridge. "So how're we—"

He stopped as Kiara ran by them and dove, belly-down, onto the bridge, sliding across with a slither of cloth robe on ice.

She stopped just short of the opposite side and hauled herself up. "I'm okay!"

Osrik buried his face in his hand for a moment. "Kiara, I…you…"

"Yes?" Kiara asked.

"I'm pretty sure that you're one of only two people I know that would try that stunt, especially over water that cold."

"But it worked!" she called back cheerfully.

"Wonder of wonders." Osrik said dryly. "We'll be right there."

The others followed across the bridge, with Wolf diving after Kiara with equal gusto and Zan and Osrik taking a slower, more deliberate approach. When they assembled on the other side, Osrik indicated one edge of the path they stood on, where a pile of rubble led down to an ice-covered floor 20 feet below them.

"There. We should be able to make it down that way, if we're very careful. The other way looks like it isn't any good." Osrik gestured to the lake below. "As I said, that water is deadly cold. I'll go first, then you can follow me once I find footholds."

Wolf shook his head. "I'll go first. It shouldn't be a problem."

"If you're sure," Osrik said. "I'll let younger hands do the job, gladly."

Wolf lowered one foot down onto the next lowest piece of rubble, then the other. Keeping three limbs on the slope at a time, he descended carefully. As he reached the halfway point, he gave Osrik a thumbs-up. With the next step, however, his foot slipped, sending him sliding down the pile and out of sight behind several toppled statues. After a moment, he let out a cry, which was suddenly cut short.

Kiara took a step forward. "Wolf!"

There was no answer, and Osrik quickly stepped down onto the rubble and began to descend, taking extra care around the slippery lower half. Kiara and Zan followed him, Kiara nimbly following Osrik's footholds and Zan slipping, only to bounce down the slope with his breastplate clanging off protruding rocks.

Osrik helped Zan to his feet, and they hurried after Kiara, who was already moving behind the toppled statues. "Slow down, Kiara. We'll find him."

Kiara obeyed, waiting for them to catch up, and then kept walking, calling for Wolf. "Wolf! Where are you?"

"Wolf! Wolf?" Zan shouted. "Here, boy! –Ow!" He winced as Kiara's elbow drove into his side.

"This is serious! He could be hurt!"

A groan came from nearby, coming up from a hole that was lined with slippery ice. "Don't worry. My fall broke the ice," Wolf's voice came from the hole.

Kiara rushed over to the crevasse, nearly unnoticeable before. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I hit my shoulder pretty hard," Wolf called. "But it's just bruised, I think."

Osrik crossed to the edge of the hole. "Well, you seem to still be yourself, so you probably don't have a head injury. Do you?"

"Not yet."

Osrik rolled his eyes. "Good enough."

At the bottom of the hole, Wolf rubbed his left shoulder, wincing at the pain. He took a step closer to the side of the hole, and heard a snap from beneath the snow that coated the bottom. Looking down, he brushed the snow away from his foot, and then recoiled as he revealed a skeletal arm. "Great," he muttered.

"What?" Osrik called from above.

"Nothing. Just get me out of here! It's too slippery to climb, and I—" As he stirred the snow with his foot, he noticed an odd reflection; a deep blue among the white. Bending down, he brushed more snow away, revealing a dagger without a sheath. There was no rust on the bright silvery blade, and both the crossguard and pommel were covered with ornate carved designs. A blue triangular stone winked in the pommel. The blade was sturdy, but not as sharp as his dagger, which all the same seemed crude before this masterpiece.

Kiara called down to him. "Is it too slippery to climb out?"

Wolf hefted the ornate blade in one hand, and drew his dagger with the other. "I think I've got it."

He rammed his dagger into the ice, securely, and then did the same with the ornate blade. To his surprise, it bit easily into the ice, despite being duller. Using the daggers as footholds, he was able to make his way up the side of the hole. Kiara helped him out, and he pulled both daggers free.

Osrik stepped over to Wolf. "Let me see that shoulder."

Wolf dutifully allowed Osrik to inspect the bruise, which was a deep purple.

"Hmm. You should be fine. It'll hurt for awhile, but I…" he trailed off as he rubbed the site of the wound, pressing on it lightly.

Wolf felt most of the pain fade, leaving him with only a twinge. "Not bad. You know what you're doing."

"I know," Osrik said lightly. He left the others, crossing over to a doorway. "Come. This is what we're looking for."

Curious, the other three followed Osrik through the doorway. They entered a smaller room, bare except for a circular stone shape across from the entrance.

"That's the Altar of Ice, as some call it," Osrik said. He crossed over to it, tapping the altar with his cane. "The home of the Summon Spirit."

Zan took a step forward. "Really? Then... the Heroes of Regeneration came here?"

Wolf nodded, wonderingly. "Yes. And that means… they stood right where we are now, and Celsius came to them."

"Exactly," Osrik said. "History was made here. Although according to Alger, everyone who has come seeking Celsius has left without doing so. All the same, come here. All of you. Take a closer look at the altar."

Wolf and Zan approached the altar, followed by Kiara. As they all came to it, Osrik looked at each of them for several seconds before turning away. For a moment, sadness flickered in his eyes, before disappearing.

"We have come this far; seen things that few others have seen. And as you said, Wolf, the Heroes of Regeneration stood right where we are now."

"True enough," said a female voice out of nowhere. The group jumped away from the altar as it began to glow, and a large, indistinct figure began to take shape.

The voice spoke again, coming not from the glowing silhouette, but from all around. "There are those that have come to desecrate my temple. How do I know you do not wish to do the same?"

Osrik spoke up. "I assure you, we mean no—"

"You brought me out, when so many others did not. Could not." The voice said. "You have not come to bind me. I know that my summoner does not live; that it is said that no summoners are left."

Wolf stepped forward. "We just want to know why you've made the weather so cold! What do you gain from it?

"You would accuse me?" The shape grew clearer, becoming a huge, blue-colored wolf. "You are awfully stupid to do so, even in ignorance," the voice said. "Let's see if you can back that up! Fenrir, attack them!"

The wolf charged at them, as Zan and Wolf stepped forward to meet it, both drawing their weapons. As Fenrir's jaws came snapping at Zan, the guard brought his shield around, shoving the lupine's muzzle aside with a two-handed shield blow. Wolf stepped around Zan, slicing along the beast's flank. Fenrir let out an enraged growl, and then a yelp as an arrow embedded itself in its shoulder. Leaping backwards, Fenrir glared at Kiara, who was already nocking a second arrow. Fenrir stiffened, its tail stretching straight out behind it, and then its muzzle began to glow. A blast of ice flew from Fenrir, straight at Kiara. The girl's eyes widened in fear, and she flinched. Suddenly, there was a flash, and Osrik stood before her, a circle of energy deflecting the blast.

"You will not hurt these three!" Osrik roared. "I will not allow it! _Searing Light_!" A ball of orange-gold light coalesced in Osrik's hand, and a sunburst tattoo glowed on his wrist. The ball of light shot out in a fiery beam, striking Fenrir and making the wolf howl in pain, lashing out and knocking Wolf away.

Dodging his comrade, Zan slashed at Fenrir, then jumped back as the lupine lashed its head. Zan caught a barrage of icicles on his shield and sidestepped. As Fenrir's eyes followed him, another arrow struck it behind the head. Osrik charged forward, lunging with his sword and catching Fenrir across the muzzle. The wolf let out a loud howl of rage and reared back. Suddenly, the Fenrir toppled, falling to the side as Wolf leapt at it, burying his blades in the lupine's back.

Fenrir's body shimmered, and it disengaged, stepping back to the altar. A second shape took form next to the wolf, this one of a floating female creature dressed in a short white vest, a long, dark blue skirt, and gold bracers. Dark blue hair hung down to a gold belt about her waist, and she looked at the party with soul-piercing, icy-blue eyes.

The woman spoke, the same voice from before. "It seems my pet is no match for you. I'm surprised, honestly." She scratched the now-unharmed lupine behind the ears. "I am Celsius, as you likely know. What did you want?"

Osrik stepped forward, sheathing his sword. "You seem to know about the freezing temperatures. We aren't accusing you just yet. We just want to know whatever you know about it."

Celsius eyed him warily. "To be honest, I don't know much. I know the situation, but whatever's causing it is beyond me."

Wolf put his weapons away angrily. "Then we came all this way for nothing?" He then groaned, holding his side, and leaned against the wall.

Celsius shook her head. "I don't know anything about it, and that annoys me. I'm the queen of cold here, nobody else. So, I'd prefer that this is resolved. I'll tell you this: I recommend you look for Efreet. That hot-headed fiend would be just the type to remove his power from my area, just to blame me. I'm not sure, but it's certainly worth a try." The Summon Spirit took a deep breath. "And if you do figure this out… I'll do what I can to help."

Osrik nodded. "Fair enough. Now, if you'll excuse us, my lady." He bowed, and Celsius and Fenrir faded away.

Kiara let out a sigh. "I can't say I was expecting that!"

Osrik walked over to Wolf. "I wasn't sure what to think of her, either." He pulled Wolf's shirt away from his side, revealing a nasty, deep abrasion.

Kiara looked at Osrik. "Well, yes. But I meant you, too. You know magic?"

Osrik nodded. "I do, though I try to keep it quiet. It's a rare gift nowadays." He leaned forward, putting his hand over Wolf's side. "_First Aid_." His palm glowed slightly, and Wolf's wound disappeared. "It's not magic in the same form as people once understood it. I'm fully human, not a drop of elven blood, but that's all I'll say for now. Right now, we should get going. If nothing else, it'll be warmer near the entrance. Also, we'll have to track down Efreet sooner or later. I have a theory…" Osrik trailed off, and then began walking without another word, deep in thought.

Wolf looked at Kiara and Zan, and shrugged before the three of them followed Osrik out of the room.

The group traveled back the way they'd come, until they reached the top of the gentle slope near the entrance.

Osrik pointed along a separate path, heading parallel to the entrance. "We should take a look at how the weather is holding. If it's too harsh, we'll stay here, but we should try to return to Rengard if we can. Circumstances have changed, and we're going to need to leave this continent. Stay here. There's a ledge out this way; I could see it from outside."

Osrik moved up the path, leaving the other three alone.

Kiara leaned against the wall, sighing. "It's been some day," she murmured.

Wolf shook his head in agreement. "It has. You're okay, though, right? That ice blast thing came out of nowhere.

Kiara closed her eyes briefly. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

At that moment, Osrik came running back down to them. "All of you, quiet!" he whispered urgently.

"Bad weather?" Zan asked.

"The worst," Osrik replied in a low whisper. "Starhammer found us. There's two of them heading for the entrance now. Come on!"

The group hurried up the path, exiting the Temple. They emerged on a shelf of ice and rock, lit by the bright late-afternoon sun.

Osrik went over to one side of the shelf, where the side rose steeply for a few feet before sloping down on the other side. "This way. We'll stay out of sight on the far side of the hill."

Osrik led the way up and over the lip of the shelf, and down the other side, followed by Zan, then Wolf, and finally Kiara. The descent was slick, but the footing was decent enough to climb down with enough care. As Osrik reached the bottom, he looked back at Wolf and Kiara, as Wolf jumped the last few feet and Kiara was still six feet up from the base. "Don't sl…" Osrik trailed off, looking behind Wolf. "Ki- Kiara…"

As Wolf reached the base of the hill, he turned to see Kiara, hovering slightly over the slope with her eyes staring out onto the tundra, and, to his incredulity, a pair of violet, segmented wings of light in the soft shape of a flower sprouting from her back. Kiara then toppled forward, falling limp and crumpling onto the snow at the foot of the hill, her wings evaporating into thin air.

Wolf rushed forward and bent down, panic and confusion making his voice shake. "Kiara!"


	7. Seven

**WARNING - CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE TALES OF SYMPHONIA GAME!**

**Symptoms may include nausea, headache, and extreme parasomnia…**

Seven

Wolf knelt next to Kiara, turning her onto her back. Her eyes were closed, and her skin was pale and cold, though that might have had more to do with the snow.

"Give me some room," Osrik ordered, kneeling in the snow next to Kiara. Wolf obediently moved aside as Osrik set about checking Kiara over.

In a few moments, Osrik relaxed slightly. "She's all right at the moment. She seems pretty weak, but rest should fix that…"

Wolf gripped Osrik's shoulder. "But what's _wrong_?"

Osrik brushed Wolf's hand away. "I have no idea," he admitted. "But, if you'll let me finish, she's far from safe. If we don't get her to shelter soon, she could go into hypothermic shock. That's the most important thing."

"Then we need to get to Alger," Wolf said. "Maybe he knows more than you do."

Osrik opened his mouth to protest, but dismissed the comparison in light of the situation. "Let's go."

Zan took his shield from his back. "Here. We can drag her along on this."

Osrik rolled his eyes impatiently. "We're trying to _prevent _her from freezing, Mr. Aiolos. So let's avoid dragging the poor girl through snowdrifts, hmm?" With that, he bent down and lifted Kiara's limp form into his arms. "Come. No time to waste."

Osrik began walking quickly in the direction of Rengard, following the faint outlines of their earlier footprints. The snow had not yet covered the prints completely, evidence of what a short time it had been since their only worry was finding shelter.

Zan and Wolf hurried after Osrik, catching up to him quickly.

Wolf stepped up alongside Osrik. "What I really want to know—"

"The wings, right?"

Wolf nodded. "Well, yes."

Osrik gathered Kiara's cloak and tucked it more tightly around her. "They're remarkably like those of Colette Irving, from the Great Journey. So it seems we've crossed their path in more ways than one."

Wolf looked down at Kiara's ashen face. "So she's—Kiara's becoming an angel?"

Osrik shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but it seems similar, at least."

"Why her, though? As far as I know, she didn't volunteer for…this," Wolf said, gesturing to Kiara.

Osrik peered farther ahead of them through the snow. "I…I believe there's a reason for it. We have to avoid Starhammer as much as possible, and if we can help people while doing it, then it's all for the best."

Wolf growled under his breath. "What happens if we don't make it to Rengard in time?"

"Well," Osrik began. "We would have to make camp to try and warm her up. And we're not exactly well prepared for that."

With that, they continued trudging along in silence, as swiftly as they could, since they were acutely aware that Kiara's well-being depended on their speed. The three men took turns carrying the unconscious Kiara, while maintaining a steady lope towards Rengard.

After what seemed like forever, the palisades of Rengard came into view as the sun hung low over the horizon, indicating that only a few more moments of precious light remained.

Zan, having handed Kiara to Wolf a moment ago, adjusted his shield strap. "What about Starhammer? We can't let them see us…"

"Not now, Zan," Osrik hissed. "We can think of that once Kiara is safe."

The group approached one of the city's side gates, and a bored-looking town guard snapped into action as they came, standing in front of the gate. His Rengard-issue pine-green-trimmed gray overcoat blew in the chill wind, and the stylized silver roses on the waist pockets glistened in the last reddish rays of sunset. "Stop! Who are you, and what do you want in the city? Speak quickly!"

Osrik glared angrily at the guard and gestured towards Kiara, in Wolf's arms. "I don't have time for questions! This girl is ill, and must be brought into the city at once! Its freezing cold out here, and you'd leave a young lady to die in the name of your bureaucratic filth? Where is your honor? Stand aside!"

The guard raised his hands and took a step back before Osrik's verbal barrage. "All right, all right. You can go as soon as—"

Without waiting, Osrik brushed past the guard and through the gate, followed closely by Zan and Wolf. The guard made a step to follow them, then thought better of it and returned to his post.

Twilight was creeping over the city as they made their way hurriedly to Alger's office. Once there, Osrik glanced at the other three, and held up a hand. "Wait alongside the office. I'll find him."

Osrik walked around to the front door and rapped several times. After a few moments, he returned to Zan and Wolf. "No good. He's in there, I can tell, but he's too cautious to come out. By Martel, he's too timid for his own good!"

Wolf bit his lip. "So what do we do? She needs to…" Wolf stopped, and then glanced up at a window in the side of Alger's office. He handed Kiara to Osrik gently, and then took several steps back. "I'll be right back. Meet you in front." Wolf then ran forward, planting his foot on the brick wall and vaulting himself up to the window before lifting the inside latch with his dagger, opening the shutters, and slipping inside. Under a minute later, he was at the front door, unlocking it and motioning for the others to enter. "Come on! He won't be leaving us out…" Wolf felt someone standing behind him and turned around, a broad, fake smile on his face. "Hello, Alger!"

"That's _Doctor_ Alger," the man growled, "and I don't take kindly to you breaking into my home. You've caused me enough trouble already."

Osrik nodded, stepping forward with Kiara and his arms and looking challengingly at Alger. "Yes. You're a doctor. So if you don't mind, we have a patient that needs shelter."

Alger hesitated for only a moment before turning around. "Come in, quickly."

Osrik and Zan followed Alger and Wolf inside, and Alger closed the door.

Zan quickly shed his boots, looking pointedly at Wolf to do the same. "You changed your tune quickly, Dr. Alger."

Alger shrugged as he led them into the back room. "I'm not one to leave a patient unattended. That, and if it's bad enough that Osrik wants my help, then it must be serious." Reaching the patient room, which was similar to that of Osrik's office, Alger closed the second door behind them.

Osrik laid Kiara gently on the closest cot to the fireplace, which he noted was dark. "Very funny. From what I could diagnose, she's alright. What she needs most is warmth, considering how cold it is out there."

Alger crossed to a cabinet and rummaged through it while talking to Osrik. "Vitals?"

"On the whole, she's weak, but not in any serious danger. I worried mostly about the cold, due to—"

"Yes, the poor circulation, I see. Poor girl. How'd this happen? Did your wild goose chase turn out to be as treacherous as I said it was?"

Osrik bent down by the fireplace, fiddling with the logs for a few seconds and soon stepping away from a growing fire. "Hardly. This happened after we left the Temple, after seeing Celsius."

"Of course it did. You…" Alger nearly dropped a stethoscope he had retrieved from the cabinet. "You couldn't have. Celsius showed herself to you?"

Wolf sat down on a cot next to Kiara's, across from the two doctors. "Not without a fight. She wanted us to prove ourselves, or something, and sent her wolf after us."

Alger looked dumbfounded for a moment, but quickly regained his composure as best as he could, turning toward Kiara and checking her over. "Ahem…Really?"

Zan took a seat on a nearby stool. "Nearly had us, too. It was a good thing Osrik was there. He stunned it with some light spell, and healed Wolf afterward." Osrik's eyes widened as Zan began to speak, and then closed as he resigned himself to what was coming.

Alger swiveled to look at Osrik. "I thought you had sworn off using magic, especially to do harm…or light my fireplace," he added.

Osrik shook his head. "As I told them, I don't like to draw attention to it. But I'm a doctor, and it wouldn't be right not to help people with all I have at my disposal. I thought I wanted to set aside the adventuring life, but I was wrong. Besides, the way I see it, whether it's healing or destruction, I'm still safeguarding life. That, and I couldn't find your tinderbox." Osrik felt Kiara's wrist briefly. "Her pulse is getting stronger. She's through the worst of it."

Alger nodded. "Just needs rest, then. So even with your magic, Fenrir still hurt her this badly?"

"No!" Osrik said indignantly. "It was afterwards. Celsius told us she had nothing to do with the cold weather, but she requested we look into it for her. She suggested we question Efreet about it. When we were leaving, we had to climb down a side path from the Temple, and halfway down, Kiara collapsed. After sprouting a pair of wings for a moment," Osrik finished pointedly.

Alger took in a quick breath. "Unbelievable. Why would this happen?"

"I've got many theories, each as likely as the next," Osrik replied.

Alger shrugged. "Then the cause remains a mystery. She ought to be fine soon, though. Unless the great Dr. Corbin sees something I don't?"

"I agree. She's well past danger." Osrik looked sidelong at Alger, his face darkening with anger and suspicion. "Speaking of mysteries, I think there's another one that we might be able to solve right now. Why was Starhammer at the Temple? Did you sell us out?"

Alger closed his eyes sadly. "'Selling you out' is putting it rather strongly."

"Speak up you crotchety, old badger!" Osrik yelled."

"I covered for you as best as I could, but Starhammer is willing to go to…great lengths to find information. I'm just glad they didn't find out how much I actually know, or it would have been far worse. They might have…" Alger trailed off as a knock came from the front door. "Speak of the—you two young men, hide Kiara and yourselves. Osrik, they won't believe that I was alone, so come with me."

Osrik nodded and the two doctors headed for the front door. Wolf picked up Kiara and moved her behind the row of parallel cots, as Zan moved one of the thin mattresses to the floor to cushion the unconscious girl. They both crouched behind the beds, waiting and listening.

"…evening, Doctor," came a voice from the front door, friendly enough but stiff with formality. "Who might this be?"

" He's a doctor friend of mine, visiting from the south, sir." Alger explained from the front hallway.

"Dr. William Dougal. A pleasure, sir. I just stopped by to see my old friend, and swap stories and bits of our mutual business. Medical tips, medicinal recipes, and the like," Osrik remarked. "As I was saying, Caleb, near Toize Valley, they've got an excellent breed of yarrow, and decent jewelweed."

As he listened, Wolf felt something touch his knee as he crouched, and he looked down to see Kiara stirring slightly. She let out a low moan as she opened her eyes.

Wolf took her hand in his. "Shhh. We need to be quiet, but don't worry about that. Just rest for now."

Alger's reply came from the front room. "Oh? I knew about the yarrow, but I've always used dockleaf instead of jewelweed."

The guard talked with them for a few more minutes, and then Wolf heard the front door close. In a few moments, the two doctors came back into the room. Wolf and Zan straightened, and Kiara sat up, slowly taking to her feet while Wolf supported her."

Osrik rushed over to her. "You're awake! Good! How are you feeling?"

Kiara looked at him with a blank stare, and then yawned, shaking her head to clear it. "Just fine, I think. Hello, Dr. Alger." As she spoke, a glow formed around her shoulders and her wings blossomed back into existence.

Alger looked wonderingly at the flower-petal-like wings and their varied violet hues, blushing to indigo at the tips. "By all that is holy…"

Kiara looked over her shoulder and saw her wings. "I thought I'd felt something odd before… Am…I going to…"

Osrik shook his head. "No. You are going to be just fine. Now come here. You should be warm enough, but I insist on taking a look at you."

Alger frowned. "It's _my_ office, Osrik."

"Oh, my mistake. Thank you for letting me use your office, Caleb." Osrik then turned towards Kiara as Alger fumed. "Now, does anything feel different, other than the wings, that is?"

Kiara shook her head, her wings fluttering as she considered her answer. "No."

Osrik took one of her boots off and pressed gently on her foot. "Just making sure you don't have frostbite. You can feel this, right?"

Kiara nodded. Osrik then went through the rest of the examination thoroughly.

Eventually, Kiara stood up. "Convinced yet? I told you, I'm fine. A bit hungry, if anything."

Alger left the room for a moment and returned with a sandwich. "Here. It's been sitting out for a bit, since _someone_ entered my home without asking, but it should do well enough. Do you like—" Osrik held up a hand and watched as Kiara took the sandwich and bit into it readily.

"Ugh, is this… did you put turkey and grape jam on the same sandwich?"

Alger folded his arms. "Well,_ I_ like it."

Kiara hesitated, and then took another bite. "It's not so bad, I suppose."

Osrik clapped his hands together. "Well, since she seems all right, on to other matters. We need to keep moving, and I think our best bet is to follow Celsius' advice: go to Triet Desert and find Efreet."

Alger chimed in. "Perhaps old age is getting the better of you, but I would advise you to spend the night here and let her rest."

"Well of course, you oaf," Osrik retorted.

Alger harrumphed. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't intend on making another blind journey until you have an actual plan."

Osrik snorted. "Maybe you should have your head examined first."

"Well I'm not the one adventuring in the most dangerous—"

Osrik swiveled to see Zan behind Kiara, slowly reaching toward her right wing. He tried to say something, but it was too late.

Kiara surged forward and turned around, her wings recoiling nervously. "Ah!"

"I'm sorry!" Zan shouted, timidly fiddling with his swordbelt."

There was a long, awkward silence as the girl stared at Zan in surprise, unaware that she had grabbed Wolf's hand and was squeezing it a bit too tightly.

Zan's face turned scarlet in embarrassment, and Kiara walked toward him, unintentionally brushing Wolf across the face with her wings.

"Don't worry about it, she said. "I'm sorry I freaked out—I just, I didn't know anyone could touch them."

Osrik raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you felt that?" When she nodded, he added. "Remarkable."

Finally, Wolf summoned the courage to speak to her. "Hey."

She turned around, her wings causing Zan to jump backward in order to avoid touching them.

Wolf continued. "Let's not jump to conclusions. You are perfectly fine. You just need a little rest is all. We all do."

Osrik took the hint, and let out a yawn. "We have a long day ahead of us, and this old man is tired."

Alger smiled at Kiara, then Osrik added "And so am I," wiping the smile off of the Rengard doctor's face entirely.

Zan immediately began letting his armor thud to the wooden floor near the other cot nearest to the fire, and Wolf guided Kiara back to her cot. They sat down, facing the fire and spoke silently.

Alger turned to his colleague and old friend, and they walked out into the darkened front room. "Osrik, I can't say I approve of this. They are so young."

Osrik held up a hand. "Young or not, they are strong, and their hearts are in the right place. They wouldn't want to stay in Equis forever, even if they could go back. Besides, we could all use an adventure."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact that you are meddling in the affairs of Summon Spirits, and that is dangerous matter to say the least."

"Relax, Caleb. I would not bring them into this if it wasn't absolutely necessary. And now that Kiara has sprouted wings, we need to learn everything we can. I doubt Starhammer would be able to ignore her now."

"And I don't suppose that was your fault, was it?" Alger asked dryly.

"I can't say I was thinking of that minute possibility at the time."

Alger raised his hands. "That's what I'm worried about. What is going to happen to the poor girl next time?"

"Look, I admit that the initial problem was my fault. But what will happen to her if we don't try to learn more about her situation. We can't lock her away from the world because no one would understand her. We have to find a way to cure this, and I fully intend to do that. It must have something to do with the Summon Spirits somehow."

"And what if you're wrong?" Alger asked sternly.

"Then at least we tried something. Now I don't know about you, but I swore an oath to safeguard life, and that doesn't include ignoring the symptoms of an unknown, possible illness."

"Very well," Alger said. "You should get some rest with the others. I'll wake you before dawn and tell you the plan once I have gathered the necessary paperwork."

Osrik sighed. "Very well," he said, walking back into the patient room and closing the door most of the way.

Alger stood there in the dim room for a moment, reflecting on what Osrik had said. Eventually, he dropped the thought and proceeded to his small bedroom.


	8. Eight

**Now with zero trans-fail...**

Eight

The next morning, Wolf climbed off the cot he had been sleeping on, wincing as his bed-warmed feet touched the cold, hard floor of Alger's back room. He pulled on his socks and boots, and then strode towards the door. As he went, he glanced over to where Zan and Kiara were sleeping. Unsurprisingly, Zan was still firmly entrenched in sleep.

Kiara sat up as she noticed Wolf's gaze, and then climbed out of bed. After donning her own footwear, she walked over to him, her wings spreading timidly out from behind her. "Morning, Wolf."

"Morning," Wolf replied as they both walked through the doorway and towards Alger's kitchen. "Feeling better?"

Kiara rolled her eyes as they entered the kitchen, where Osrik and Alger were already sitting at a round wooden table, arguing over breakfast.

Kiara's wings stiffened. "I keep telling everyone, I'm fine. There's no need for all this fuss over me."

Osrik looked up as they entered. "Sleep well, you two?"

Kiara nodded. "Yes. At first I was a bit worried about…well, everything, but I fell asleep pretty quickly."

Wolf shrugged. "I guess I can't complain."

"Good," Osrik said. "We should be able to get sailing before noon, barring any trouble."

Alger frowned. "As I was saying, heading to Triet by way of Linkite Harbor won't be pleasant, even if it is shorter. With the falling temperatures, you might well run into ice, and it'll be miserable at best."

Osrik shook his head. "I realize that, but heading back south might lead us to cross paths with the people hunting us."

Alger thought for a moment. "The _Wave Cutter_ would have that problem, but another ship might allow you to stay incognito."

Osrik scowled. "There is _no_ way I'll condone stealing another ship."

Alger held up a hand. "Of course not. But if you board a passenger ship, you could hide in plain sight, and it'd be much more comfortable than sub-zero waves washing across your open deck. I know a captain running trade-and-transport runs in Palmacosta. He owes me a favor, and although I don't like giving that up, I can't risk sheltering you all for much longer, and quite honestly, I can see that what you're doing is important, more so than a pleasure cruise, at least. It would be your best bet."

Osrik thought for a moment. "I suppose so, but it's still risky. Being on the passenger manifest could bring trouble, since we'd need identification to board."

"As I said, he owes me a favor. You could skip the manifest, and I could call it even with him."

Osrik frowned. "But how is he to know you sent us? If we were to bring a letter from you, he might think it forged, and we don't have time to send a message by any other means. Unless you'd be willing to part with your credentials?"

Alger laughed. "Not a ch—" He stopped as he realized Osrik was serious. "Wait, really? That would be…" Alger sighed. "Actually, it probably _would_ work best, wouldn't it?" Osrik nodded and Alger sighed despairingly. "I'll get them for you. And I expect to get them back, as soon as possible, understand?" Alger stood up and left the room.

Osrik turned to Wolf and Kiara. "Get all your belongings packed. We'll be leaving soon." Osrik peered through the doorway behind them. "Zan's still sleeping?"

Kiara's wingtips twitched. "No, he decided to go skinny dipping around midnight, he should be back soon."

Osrik sighed. "We'd best wake him up, then."

Wolf grinned. "Right."

Osrik stood up and strode out of the room as Wolf followed and Kiara took the vacated seat.

The Equis doctor walked purposefully into the room, stopping by Zan's bed, then bellowed: "Rise and shine, young'n! Up and at 'em, boy!"

Zan sat bolt upright, slipping out of bed with a muffled clanging as he landed on his discarded armor. Again, he was up in a flash, saluting sleepily. "Fit for duty, sir! I'll—" Zan stopped, squinting. "Oh. Hi, Osrik."

Osrik nudged Zan's hauberk with his toe. "Good morning, Zan. Now, get all your things together. We need to leave."

Zan yawned, but said nothing as he gathered his belongings and put on his armor. Once he was finished, and Wolf had packed his bag, they returned to the kitchen.

Wolf handed Kiara's bag to her, having brought it from the room, and she thanked him as Alger handed several pieces of paper to Osrik.

"Here," Alger grumbled. "It turns out I still had a second set around from the last time this sort of thing came up. You remember, when you were—"

Osrik took the papers. "Yes, yes, I remember. Thank you." He tucked the papers into his bag, and then headed towards the door, followed by the others.

Before they went outside, Osrik turned to Kiara. "We can't have your wings lighting up the city streets like fireworks. You can't conceal them?"

Kiara shook her head. "I've tried, but no. I can fold them in pretty tightly. Just let me…" Kiara put her cloak on, tossing it over her wings, and then furling them as close to her body as she could. The only evidence that anything was odd was a barely perceptible bulge under her cloak, looking more like an extra sweater than anything out of the ordinary.

Osrik looked closely at it for a moment, and then gave a nod of approval. "That'll do." He and the young men donned their cloaks, picked up their bags, and walked out the door.

They exited Alger's office, onto the street, where a chilly morning wind made them all pull their cloaks more tightly around them. Alger stood just inside the door as Osrik shook his hand.

"Thank you for everything, Caleb. We'd have been in trouble without you."

Alger snorted. "Don't forget it. And be careful. All of you."

"We will, Dr. Alger," Kiara promised.

Alger smiled at her, and then closed the door.

The group made their way through the dawn-brightened,white streets towards the docks with little trouble, as there were few others out at the time. They soon reached the iWave Cutter/i and boarded, Osrik striding towards the helm.

"Wolf, Zan; get those lines untied and shove us off."

They obeyed, casting off the lines and pushing the boat away from the dock. Osrik put his hands on the wheel as they drifted into the harbor. "Get ready to hoist the sail, you two, in just a…" Osrik trailed off, noticing something to one side of the helm. "What is…" He bent down out of sight, and Wolf, Zan and Kiara exchanged glances. In a moment, the doctor straightened, a broad grin on his bearded face and a piece of parchment in his hand. "Well, well.'Captain Aaron, we appreciate your timely arrival with our shipment, and have left your pay in the hold, with a bit of a bonus, knowing as we do the difficulty of the voyage in times such as these. Signed, Norwel and Sons.' Hmm."

Wolf opened the hatch that led to the small cargo hold below the steering deck and pulled a canvas envelope from just inside, handing it up to Osrik, who slid his cane sword out an inch and slit the envelope.

The doctor peered inside and chuckled. "Ha! I'm not used to luck being on imy/i side. This is good. There's enough gold here to ease our worries about surviving on the run. Good, indeed."

A smile slowly spread across Zan's face. "You mean we…"

Wolf laughed. "We stole a fully-loaded trade ship and brought it to the right port, a day early. I'd overheard this ship's cargo was due in late today, but I didn't know it was bound for Rengard."

The two young men burst out laughing as they began to hoist the sail, and the ship began to move towards Palmacosta.

The sea was relatively calm as they left Rengard behind, in comparison to their arrival. While the weather was still unusually cold, the temperature slowly rose as they sailed farther to the southewest, a change that all four welcomed. The time seemed to pass by more quickly than it had during the storm, though the progress of the sun across the sky was evidence of the longer voyage.

The _Wave Cutter_ glided into Palmacosta harbor shortly after dawn, three days after they had set sail from Rengard. Osrik guided the ship to one of the smaller docks and spoke to the dockmaster while Wolf, Zan, and Kiara dropped anchor and secured the lines. They joined Osrik as he handed over the day's docking fee, and then headed into the city.

As they left the forest of masts and loading scaffolds that was the marina, they caught their first close glimpse of the city itself.

Bright signs and banners hung over and between buildings in a marketplace similar to that of Equis, but much busier. People hurried between shops while conversations, slogans, and a multitude of marketplace smells filled the air.

"Impressive," Osrik remarked, "is it not? We'll have to be back at the docks by high-noon to catch our ship, but we have time, and we're going to need some supplies.

"Like food?" Zan asked hopefully.

Osrik laughed. "Yes, Zan. Of course. We'll make that our first order of business." Osrik began to lead them into the city. "Now, I shouldn't have to tell you this, but stay together. We shouldn't have to worry too much, but we should keep a low profile."

Wolf tapped Kiara on the shoulder. "And you should stay between us, so nobody notices your wings."

Osrik agreed. "Good thought, Wolf."

Heading into the city, they sought out a modestly priced bistro, and ate, relishing the simple, but delicious meal of bread and roast meat.

As they left, Osrik glanced around. "Now that that's done, what else do we need?"

Wolf thought for a moment, and then gestured to a blacksmith's shop, with a sign over the door bearing a knights helm. "After how our meeting with Celsius went, and considering the circumstances, I probably wouldn't mind having something more substantial between me and the next pointy thing to come my way."

Osrik considered. "You may be right. Zan is certainly well enough outfitted, but the rest of us could use better protection. We might consider it an investment in _living_." Wolf started towards the blacksmith's shop, but Zan held up a hand.

The guard sighed. "Have you actually even _worn_ mail of any kind, Wolf, let alone done anything in it? It's heavier than it looks."

"Well, no, not really."

Osrik shook his head. "I have, and Zan's right. You and Kiara would be better off finding a leatherworker. Zan, go with them."

Zan looked confused. "What about you?"

"As I said, I've worn various sorts of armor in my time, and I know my capabilities. Now, make sure they shop practically, and meet me in the smithy when you're done."

Zan saluted. "No problem." With that, he led Wolf and Kiara deeper into the market district to find a suitable craftsman.

Within a few hours, Wolf had a fine, dark-brown-dyed leather cuirass and leggings, reinforced with steel strips at the chest, back, neck and shoulders. His short brown hair was still messy, but altogether, he cut an impressive figure, with his swords crossed at his back and his light blue eyes shone as Kiara looked at him.

Kiara wore a fitted shirt of boiled, off-white leather and a short, silk-lined leather skirt of the same color over a pair of sensible navy-blue leggings. In addition, she wore a dark-blue cloak over the armor, concealing her wings. Keeping the wings hidden had been a difficult feat, but Kiara's face hadn't betrayed a thing as she had explained the "ugly mark" on her back and begged that the leatherworker allow her friends to take the measurements in the back room.

After paying the leatherworker, the three headed back to the blacksmith's shop and entered, looking around for Osrik. Inside the dim, slightly smoky room, they saw only various metal implements hanging behind the counter, and an irritated-looking assistant carrying an armload of wood into the back room. The assistant grunted at them to follow him, and they did so, heading back to the forge room. Here, various newly-made tools, weapons, and armor hung on the walls and were stacked on workbenches, while another, well-worn set of tools hung from the belt of the muscular, middle-aged blacksmith, who was intent on his work. As they entered, the smith plunged what looked to be shaping up like a spade into a cooling bath and turned to face them.

"Welcome, welcome. You three are here with the doctor? He told me three people about your age would come by."

"That's us," Zan confirmed. "Where is he?"

"Ah, he'll be out in a minute. His armor's just about finished being painted and polished, so just wait here. My name's Tyrell, by the way. Is there anything I can do for you?" He took a step back and looked at their weapons and armor. "Hmm. That chainmail looks plenty passable. The skinnier one's swords look like fine quality, though not as fancy as most blades of that quality. As for you, young lady, I just put tips on a shipment of arrows, and the fletcher won't mind if I sell them in his place, so long as he gets paid in full. We have an agreement saying as much."

Kiara shrugged and peered into her quiver. "That would be good. Maybe a dozen, to fill it up?"

Tyrell eyed her quiver. "Fifteen more should fit, if you want. I put narrower piercing points on these."

Kiara nodded. "Fifteen, then."

Tyrell clapped his hands together and crossed to a stack of arrows, counting them out and returning. "It's a gold Arbir for three."

Kiara pulled out the money Osrik had given them, thanking Tyrell, and handed over the five gold coins, each with a tree emblem and crossed sword and rose on its two faces. As she did, Osrik poked his head into the room.

"It's dry now," Osrik began, "and it's good work, I must say. Oh, hello, you three."

Osrik stepped into the forge room, wearing a metallic-white breastplate and short chausses of small-linked chain. His white goatee was trimmed shorter, and his gray-streaked brown hair sat above a leather band. "Hmm. You chose well, Wolf, Kiara." Osrik brought out his moneybag to pay Tyrell, but Wolf stepped forward.

"Wait," Wolf said. "Have you got any small daggers, throwing-weighted?"

Tyrell nodded. "Only a few and it's not an art I have mastered, but here." He brought out two small knives and handed them to Wolf. Osrik and Wolf then thanked the smith, Osrik paid him, and they all left the shop and headed for the docks.

Osrik took out the papers Alger had given him and squinted at a note in one margin. "It seems we're looking for the _Diamond Ace_.

Wolf scanned the ships as they walked along the docks, stopping as he caught sight of the ship Osrik had mentioned. "That's the one? The _Diamond Ace_?"

The ship was huge, with several masts, a multitude of sails, and several rows of portholes that evidenced multiple levels below the wide deck.

Osrik checked the papers again. "That's the one. Let me do the talking." He led them over to where a set of stairs in the dock ascended to a door high in the side of the ship, and leaned towards the man taking tickets. "Excuse me, might I speak to the captain?"

The ticket collector turned towards Osrik. "If you don't have a ticket…"

A voice came from behind the collector. "Never mind that, I'm here." A mustachioed man approaching from up the docks walked up to Osrik. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Osrik put out a hand. "I haven't seen you in years, Thom. It's me, Caleb Alger."

Captain Thom sighed. "Now that I think about it, you do look familiar. Not like Caleb, though… Osrik, you trickst—"

Osrik leaned forward and held up a hand. "Quiet! Yes, I'm Osrik, but I can't have my name or that of any of these young people put on the passenger list. We need passage to Izoold, and we need it kept quiet."

Thom frowned. "I can't legally do that."

"I know. That's why Alger's calling in that favor you owe him." Osrik showed Alger's credentials and a note in Alger's handwriting explaining the favor.

Thom let out another weary sigh. "Fine. Consider it done. Go on aboard, we'll be leaving in a few minutes."

They hurried up the boarding stairs and onto the ship, where they immediately headed for a relatively empty area of gunwale on the open deck, near the stern on the side away from the dock, settling in by the rail as the bell rang to signal the ship pulling away from the dock.

As they stood there, a young man with curly hair walked over to them. "Well, hello there," he said to nobody in particular, though he was looking only at Kiara. "You're heading to Izoold?"

Kiara's lips twitched. "As much as anyone here is."

The young man laughed. "Too true! I'm actually from near there, myself. I'm on an important trip. I had to bring contracts to Palmcosta, from the leaders of my village. It's pretty—"

Wolf interrupted, irritated. "That's really something. You should go tell everyone _else_."

The young man looked annoyed, but ignored Wolf. "So, you want to go somewhere quieter, miss…

"Elle," Kiara said.

"A pleasure," The young man replied taking her hand with a haughty half-bow. "I am Stephen Bigem, by the way."

Wolf scowled at him and took a step forward. "She's with us, thank you. Goodbye."

Stephen now turned towards Wolf, angrily. "How about you let _her_ answer?" He reached out to touch her on the shoulder, and as he did, her wings recoiled involuntarily, lifting her cloak and giving the man a glimpse of the glowing, segmented shapes. He reflexively let go of her shoulder and stepped back quickly, tripping over Osrik's obligingly presented cane and tumbling over the railing. There was a splash from below, and Wolf looked over the side, grinning gleefully as he saw a passing boat hauling him out of the water.

"A shame," Osrik remarked. "He seemed like _such_ a nice boy."

"Serves him right, that pompous windbag," Wolf muttered.

"Subtle," Osrik replied.

Kiara looked at Osrik nervously. "Did I mess up, there? What if he tells people?"

Osrik shook his head. "Don't worry. Nobody would believe him, and we'll be long gone soon enough. For now, we can rest easy."

Kiara relaxed slightly. "Until we get to Izoold, at least."

Osrik shrugged. "That's time enough for me."

With that, they headed belowdecks to avoid the oddly chilly air blowing in from the north.

Before they reached the bottom of the first staircase, however, Kiara tugged on Wolf's Sleeve. "Um, hey, Wolf? Want to see the city one last time?"

Wolf stopped, and turned to her, smiling. "Sure."

"Stay out of trouble," said Osrik's voice from around the corner, as he and Zan continued to descend.

Wolf followed Kiara back up the stairs and over to the rear gunwale. They watched as the vast city of Palmacosta began to shrink in the ship's wake. There were few other people near them, mostly crewmen, as the other passengers were down below, escaping the cold.

After a short silence, Wolf sighed. "Elle?"

Kiara laughed. "It was my grandmother's name. I never really knew her, but, for some reason, that's what came to mind."

"Oh," Wolf said, his tone growing softer. "Sorry."

"It's all right," she replied, staring at the ocean. "You didn't know."

Wolf couldn't help but feel awkward in the silence. He was surprised that she had never mentioned her family much—not that he had really mentioned his either. But there was one question on his mind that had been bothering him ever since she collapsed outside the Temple of Ice.

He looked behind them at the helm to make sure no one was in earshot. "Kiara."

Her gaze wavered from the ocean and met his, her long, dark hair blowing in the salty wind.

Wolf wanted to ask her, but buckled under the pressure of her blue-eyed stare. "I, uhh—is your armor getting uncomfortable?"

She looked slightly confused. "Y—yeah. Come to think of it, I'm actually getting really tired. I just didn't get enough sleep on the way to Palmacosta and..."

"Oh, okay," Wolf said in a somewhat forced happy tone. "It sounds like a good idea."

She began walking toward the stairs, before turning around. "What about you?"

"Oh, don't worry about me," he said awkwardly. "I'll just sit up here for a while."

"Okay," she replied as she continued walking.

Wolf watched her until she disappeared belowdecks. He wanted to kick himself. Turning back to the ocean, he thought about what he said.

_Idiot_, he called himself. _Way to remind her of of her dead grandmother. Oh, and 'is your armor getting uncomfortable?' Smooth._

Wolf stared into the distance, at the now-tiny speck that was Palmacosta, trapped inside his own nightmarish thoughts until there was nothing left on the horizon, but ocean.


End file.
